The invention relates to an attachment for drilling and/or foundation work, in particular to a casing oscillator or casing rotator, comprising a reception apparatus for clamping at least one pipe and a drive for generating a rotational movement of the clamped pipe.
During drilling with a hammer grab using an attachment in the form of a casing oscillator/casing rotator, two units that are per se independent work together in the preparation of a pile. The base machine in the form of a cable excavator comprises a grab for excavating a hole. A casing oscillator/casing rotator likewise fastened to the cable excavator serves the clamping of the casing that is to be introduced into the ground by rotational movements synchronously to the excavation.
In accordance with the current prior art, corresponding casing oscillators/casing rotators are directly controlled electrically. The operator can directly actuate the casing oscillator/casing rotator via a control panel of the machine. A control logic for an independent carrying out of functions has not been provided to date. This is not only less comfortable for the operator, but also brings about a certain safety risk since incorrect operations by the operator cannot be recognized or precluded. The operation of a casing oscillator/casing rotator accordingly requires sufficient expertise.